


Rumor Has It

by Kimba65



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hux is an English Professor, Oral Sex, Pining, Public Sex, Rom-com, Rose is the Writing Center director, SummerGingerRoseFest2020-Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimba65/pseuds/Kimba65
Summary: You made my heart melt but I’m cold to the core; but rumor has it I’m the one you’re leaving her for.Professor Hux and Professor Tico have a professional, cordial relationship in Resistance College’s English Department, nothing more...even if they both long for far more. But when the student body starts talking about them as more than just friends, what will it drive them to do?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 39
Kudos: 85





	1. Haven’t you heard the rumor?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [meetings (will be the death of me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121120) by [DrPearlGatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPearlGatsby/pseuds/DrPearlGatsby). 



> Rose was simply meant to run a writing center, in my humble opinion.  
> This fic simply would not exist, in this or likely any form, without the tireless effort of my amazing beta, Ngoc12theFangirl.  
> And thanks to the lively and inspiring GingerRose Hub discord for keeping me motivated and drawing me back into writing with their amazing works.

_ We just reviewed comma splices in class last Tuesday. Next time, I’d recommend paying attention, instead of wasting your time and mine sending those-- _

The pen in Professor Hux’s hand finally ran out of ink, and just before the end of another scathing grammatical error correction. He nearly growled in frustration, before shoving the useless, broken thing into his bag, and digging for another. He was certain that if he had to return to his office for another, he was going to completely lose it. 

After near infinite hours of essay grading in his cramped library basement office, he had the sudden craving for a change of scenery. He had never seen anyone sit at the kiosks in the student center and was intrigued by their solitude and stylish design. 

However, he quickly realized why the tables were constantly empty. The desks were sleek, fancy, and small-- too small to properly hold a laptop or allow for his tall frame. The chairs, meanwhile, were too tall and resulted in his knees constantly bumping against the edge of the table. Terribly impractical and frustrating. 

The door to the student center slammed open, startling him. As if he had needed more disruption, now the seemingly peaceful space was to be invaded by rude, overgrown children. And at nearly 9 pm on a weeknight, no less. 

“I bet they fuck in the writing center after the library closes for the night.” Some unknown voice said, shattering the heretofore perfect silence of the student center. 

Hux slowly reached up to readjust his glasses, trying to look inconspicuous as he paused his grading. He leaned back, pretending to fiddle with the pencil behind his ear as he tried to catch sight of who was speaking just around the corner. 

Hux wondered who exactly the voices were talking about, which miscreant would really dare to defile Professor Tico’s precious writing center that way. He did  _ not  _ approve of vulgar topics being spoken of so openly, particularly in a public place where children often frequented. One never knew when the children’s theatre would bring their students traipsing through, or when the errant girl scout troop might make an appearance. 

He managed to catch the slightest glimpse of the duo, before his chair lurched forward, the legs loudly screeching against the floor. He halted his movement, anxiously awaiting their discovery of his presence; luckily, they continued their conversation, uncaring of who else might be listening. Hux continued his stealth observation. 

He instantly recognized Beaumont Kin, but could not manage to see the face of the dark haired man holding a lacrosse stick. After a few seconds, it clicked. There was only one student he knew who insisted on carrying a lacrosse stick everywhere, including Hux’s own classroom. That image, coupled with the swagger in his voice--the same one he’d heard mouthing off countless times over the course of the semester--led his thoughts to only one student: Poe Dameron.

Hux had always thought Beaumont Kin to be one of the most respectful of his students, with their rude comments, glazed over expressions and complete lack of interest in class discussions. Apparently, he was wrong; all of them were cut from the same cloth behind closed doors. 

“Nah, they probably do it in her office. He’s too uptight to screw her in public,” Beaumont sneered, before laughing at his own joke. 

“Getting fucked in that overstuffed mess of a coat closet she calls an office?” Dameron scoffed, “Nah, if she fucks on campus, she fucks in the center. Probably why she went all out for those comfy chairs.”

They couldn’t be talking about a student, he thought, not if the woman they were talking about had an office. They had to be talking about someone in the faculty, but hardly any faculty members outside of the tiny English department knew about the writing center, tucked away in the library basement next to his own office. 

There were only three faculty members in the English department: himself, Professor Wexley, and Professor Tico, who was the only woman, the only possibility. The only beautiful, talented, stunning possibility. 

_ ‘No no no no no NO…’ _ his thoughts repeated,  _ ‘They couldn’t possibly be talking about Professor Tico. Someone like her would never do anything so perverse!’ _ He combed his fingers aggressively through his slicked back hair, physically banishing his sudden forbidden thought of Professor Tico, naked and wanton, straddling slim, pale hips. 

He scoffed, shaking himself out of foolishly entertaining their presumptuous and wildly inappropriate gossip. He was  _ above  _ listening to empty freshman chatter. 

He tried to readjust his focus to the devastatingly poorly written English 102 essay in front of him, but to no avail. His focus kept returning back to the two men’s gossip. He tried to convince himself to ignore their chatter; he was certain that all they were talking about were rumours, without even a breath of truth. Even though they were just rumours, Hux could not resist listening; he was drawn to anything and everything that was linked to Professor Tico or her center. 

“You know a woman like her must have the kinkiest sex.” Dameron mused, “Blowjobs and everything. I’d love to have her give me a  _ one on one consultation _ , if you know what I mean.” 

Beaumont snickered, “Yeah, but I don’t know what Rose sees in that rude, broody asshole.”

“He must have the world’s best cock, no other explanation for it,” Dameron scoffed. 

_ ‘Broody asshole? _ ’ Hux paused, considering their description. 

There was only one professor on campus who would qualify as broody: Professor Kylo Ren. He was the Science department’s tenured professor, advisor to the STEM council, and absolute bane of Hux’s existence.

Hux recalled that Professor Tico did chat with Ren quite amicably during general arts faculty meetings. Ren had discreetly sent a smirk Hux’s way the last time he’d caught Hux staring at them. He only had himself to blame for Ren’s mockery where Professor Tico was concerned. 

Last year, in the middle of a drunken Christmas party rant, he had confided in Ren about his thoughts and feelings on Professor Tico, much to his later embarrassment and dismay. Ren seemed to bring it up at every opportunity, and if Hux wasn’t mistaken, he even seemed to flirt with Professor Tico in front of him, as if he was trying to make Hux jealous. 

‘ _ If Professor Tico... _ ’ he paused his thought with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, finally allowing himself to give in to his own weakness, ‘ _ If  _ Rose  _ was fucking some lucky, broody prick in the nook under the library basement stairs, it was none of his damn business _ .’ 

He gave one last final sigh as he stood and gathered his papers back into his briefcase, intending to return to his office so he could finish his grading in peace. His ears perked up to catch the last of the conversation between Beaumont and Dameron. 

“Gross. I don’t need the image of that asshole Hux with a giant cock,” Beaumont gagged, before laughing. 

And that was the moment Hux learned that the entire student body believed  _ he  _ was fucking Professor Rose Tico: the English Department Adjunct, Writing Center Director, and secret love of his life.


	2. Bless your soul, you’ve got your head in the clouds

_ "This would be much easier if you’d just brush these stacks aside, my darling,” he growled in her ear.  _

_ She brushed her hand over his ginger hair, tenderly. “And risk my books, Armitage? Perish the thought.”  _

_ “Against the wall then? I simply must have you now,” he groaned, grinding his hips more deeply between her thighs. Her desk dug uncomfortably against the small of her back, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. _

_ “Here, in my office? What if a student comes by?” She heaved breathlessly, aroused by his indecent proposal.  _

_ “So let them see. Frankly, Rose, I don’t give a damn.”  _

~

“Rose!” a voice called from the doorway. 

Rose jolted in her seat, forcibly pulled from her pleasant fantasies back to reality at Rey’s call. She had been so startled by the suddenness of Rey’s voice, that she could not stop from yelping out loud in fright and nearly tipped her chair backwards from its precarious leaning position in her surprise. 

She desperately grabbed at anything within arm’s reach to anchor all four legs of her chair flat on the ground, effectively sweeping the top of her desk clear of its contents. The research proposal she had been trying to focus on lay scattered in a flurry across the floor of her office.

The space was dominated by two light frame desks that both had books piled high on them. The window near the ceiling, just big enough for someone to escape through in the case of emergencies, was covered by overgrown weeds and grass by the sidewalk outside. Even though Rose could still navigate from the doorway to her desk, it was a precarious route to avoid bumping against the corner of her desk and knocking over the piles of books. 

The office was undeniably cramped and uncomfortable, but it was hers. It was Rose’s first office as a professor - albeit adjunct - and she was proud of it.

Professor Rey Niima from the Science department appeared in the doorway; leaning against the frame with a hand on her hips and holding in laughter at Rose’s expense. 

“And here you are always scolding me for leaning back on my chairs in the labs, you hypocrite! I recall someone saying,  _ ‘Don’t ask me to grade your lab reports when you break your arm _ ’” Rey mocked teasingly. Rey’s impersonation of her wasn’t convincing with her British affection, but Rose had to admit it was nearly spot on otherwise.

“Sorry, Kaydel’s latest suggestions for the research proposals were just so...fascinating,” Rose attempted to cover, weakly. 

“I would say that her suggestions are rather  _ stimulating _ ...,” Rey teased, knowing that Rose was prone to flights of fancy concerning a certain ginger haired professor in the office down the hall from hers. “I didn’t realize your favorite time to review research proposals was 9 pm on a Wednesday.” 

Rose felt heat rise to her cheeks. 

“Did you come all the way down here just to pick on my seating hypocrisy and proposal reviewing habits?” Rose asked, gesturing around her cozy office. 

Rey smiled coyly, “I’ve heard the most delightful gossip from one of my students and I had to rush to tell you!” 

Rose frowned and rolled her eyes at Rey’s obvious delight. At the university where Rey had completed her studies, the students never dared to openly speak ill or gossip about the professors, so she found the student gossip here terribly amusing and relished passing the gossip along to the subject of said gossip. Rose, however, was nothing but annoyed by student gossip. She considered going so far as to turn back to her work to show her disinterest but waved her hand gently at Rey for her to proceed with the sharing of gossip. Rey was her friend, and she couldn't bring herself to turn her away. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense! Get on with it!” she said, playing along the slightest amount. 

“I tasked two students to help clean up after their lab today. Nothing like scrubbing 50 beakers to discourage texting during class. I don’t think they realized how good the acoustics in the lab are, or how good my ears are, and, well...they were talking about you!”

“Me?” Rose clarified, puzzled. She always imagined that the students on this campus--outside of her tiny department--hardly knew who she was. 

“Yes! You won’t believe the things they were saying! It was like something from some kind of liberal arts soap opera from the way they talk!” 

“What kind of things were they saying?” Rose crossed her arms, trying hard not to chew on her bottom lip out of nerves. She wanted students to notice her writing center, not her. That had been her entire focus and drive for the last several months. Now, thanks to Rey, she knew how the students talked. Their rumors were never kind and were usually downright dirty or cruel. 

“You know what they say! All press is good press. You wanted more students to come to your writing center! Well, the more aware of you they are, the more traffic you’ll get down here!” Rey’s wide, optimistic gesture nearly took out one of the low-hanging wall shelves in the office, and she winced slightly, pulling her hand back with a slightly apologetic look.

“Be that as it may, this could hardly be the earth shattering revelation you’re making it out to be. There’s nothing exciting enough about me to warrant any of the usual scandals. What silly story could they have possibly come up with? Me and my 12 cats secretly live in this office? I steal the souls of students who come to the office 30 minutes before their paper is due?” Rose scoffed, shaking her head. 

She had been an exciting creature in her undergraduate days, going on midnight pub crawls, masterminding prank wars against other fraternity houses, and spending long hours chatting the night away with her sister Paige and their sorority sisters about what their lives might be like after school. 

But then she’d gone into her graduate studies, lost touch with her sorority sisters, and lost her actual sister on that fateful April day two years ago. She wasn’t so fun and exciting after that.

“It’s none of those! It’s so crazy, so twisted, only bored college froshes could possibly believe it,” Rey thrilled.

“Rey, spit it out already!” Rose snapped, frustratingly anxious to know what students were saying behind her back. 

“They think you’re sleeping with Hugs! And in your own writing center, no less!” Rey squealed excitedly. 

“Are you serious?” Rose shrieked, incredulous at the revelation. Her hands leapt to her face, desperate to hide her blushing face in embarrassment and giddiness. She wondered if her pining for Hux had been that obvious to everybody. However, she assumed that it was a lucky guess on their part.

_ ‘A broken clock is still right twice a day _ ,’ she reminded herself, finding some comfort in the analogy. Although their wild stab in the dark had somehow pinned her wings to the wall, she doubted that Hux had been captured in their gossip. He was as cold and distant with her as he was with everybody else. 

There was no way that Hux would ever reciprocate her feelings; not unless they really were in a liberal arts soap opera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic simply would not exist, in this or likely any form, without the tireless effort of my amazing beta, Ngoc12theFangirl.  
> And thanks to the lively and inspiring GingerRose Hub discord for keeping me motivated and drawing me back into writing with their amazing works.


	3. And boy, I’m bringing you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smutty dragons, ye have been warned.

Hux made his way down to his office, heart racing as he pondered what he had just overheard in the student center. He wasn’t certain if he would actually find the courage to bring it up with Professor Tico, if she was even in her office this evening, but he wanted to be prepared if he was suddenly so inspired. 

“Professor Tico,” he quietly rehearsed under his breath, beelining for the stairway to the library basement level, “We’ve been colleagues for quite some time now. I respect you and have even come to admire you, and I would never think to tarnish your wholesome reputation. However, it has recently come to my attention that...no. I think we should address a disturbing student tale I just heard...no, that’s still no good.” 

Distracted by preparation, Hux nearly knocked over the person coming up the stairs from the basement. Luckily, both he and the other person stopped just an inch shy from colliding into each other. 

“Sorry,” he offered quickly, eager to find refuge in his office space. He looked down at the person in front of him, Professor Rey Niima. 

“Welly, well, well. Speak of the devil. We were just talking about you, you know,” she said, giving him a large smirk. Hux found hers oddly reminiscent of Ren’s signature smirk. 

“You were talking with Professor Tico?” he asked, the prospect sending him into much too high a state of anxiety to feign innocence at who Niima could be talking about. 

“Yes. She talks a lot about you,” she continued, her grin widening. 

“She...she does?” He felt dumb repeating himself, but if this was true, it was more than anything he’d dare to hope.  “Certainly just about our official English department matters,” he tried to downplay, probing to see what Niima would say. 

To his frustration, she just shrugged. “She’s certainly not talking about Snap like this. Good luck, Hugs,” she offered as a final parting shot, before moving around him in the narrow stairwell and heading for the exit. 

His heart now nearly beating out of his chest, Hux took a deep, stabilizing breath and began his descent down the stairs to the basement level. 

“Professor Tico?” he called into the rapidly darkening basement space. 

The sunset had coincided perfectly with the library closing hours this evening. It seemed only her office light and a few lamps throughout the center were still on. There wasn’t another soul in sight. Even the consultants and the librarians upstairs appeared to have gone home for the day. 

At his call, she stepped out from the doorway of her office. The last remnants of natural sunlight poured in from the window at the far wall of the basement level. The way the sunlight framed her from behind made her appear angelic. He was robbed of all breath, coming to a halt at the bottom of the staircase. 

“Professor Hux,” she responded in a hushed tone. 

She was staring at him like she was seeing him for the first time. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. She had never looked at him like that before, he was certain he would have remembered it.

“Professor Tico...I was thinking about you earlier-” 

She cut him off, murmuring, “Me too. For quite some time now.”

Her arm reached back into her office to flick the lights off. It took a moment for his eyes to fully adjust to the dim lighting. By the time they did, she had moved closer, close enough that the smell of her lilac perfume briefly overwhelmed him. But he wasn’t about to back down. 

“Over-thinking can be quite the dangerous thing,” he winced at his own awkward attempt at teasing. “I kid, of course. But please, I have to tell you-” 

She cut him off again, “The students...they’ve been talking about us.” 

“Yes, well…” he stammered, afraid of what he might say next now that he knew that she knew what everybody else thought about them together. He tried to deflect. “About how you have 12 cats and I have no soul? Yes, I’m aware of the incessant rumor mill.” 

_ ‘Surely... _ ’ his panicked thoughts trailed off, ‘ _ She would never bring it up, even if she knew.’  _

“They say...they think we’re intimate together.” 

His heart beat started pounding in his ears at what she confirmed to him. He scoffed, trying to keep his palms from shaking. 

“I imagine it’s hard for a horny, addle-brained prepubescent to imagine a healthy professional working relationship between a man and a woman,” he disparaged casually, wondering if his best course of action would be to just flee into the night and never look back.

“I even heard that we...are intimate...right here. In the writing center.”

There was no more time to flee. She wasn’t going anywhere good or sane with this line of thought. 

“Professor Tico, please. It’s late. We should lock up and-“

“Rose.” 

Everything stopped for a moment. Even his heartbeat. 

“Call me Rose,” she implored him. 

“Rose,” he whispered, and it was everything like he had imagined it to be and so much more. Her name was the sweetest thing to ever be on his lips, and he uncontrollably craved more, so much more. 

“Can I call you Armitage?” she requested. 

He nodded, his words tumbled from him after, “As many times as you like, as you want.”

He winced at how needy and unprofessional that had sounded, but then…

“Armitage. What a dignified, beautiful name. It suits you, Armitage.” 

It was worth it, whatever she thought of him, however much respect she may have lost for him. Hearing that made every moment of heartache and longing prior to this point seem small and distant. 

Her tiny hand was suddenly on his arm, heat radiated from her touch and he longed to feel that same warmth all over him. He focused on her touch, on her, and her beautiful brown eyes looking up at him. A smirk began to pull at her gorgeous lips, and something turned over low in his belly.

“So, Armitage...what if the rumors were true?” 

“What rumors?” 

“The rumors about what we do in the writing center.” 

He blinked, incredulous at her suggestion, and suddenly feeling the blood he so desperately needed in his head rush distinctly downwards. “We’d be mad.”

“And? Is mad such a bad thing to be? Sounds rather fun to me.” 

“I haven’t…even if I wanted to…Rose, I couldn’t.” 

The merry jest and heated lust in her gaze began to fade. She pulled her hand away and stepped back. Panic rose, bright and hot, in his chest. He reached out, staying her hand with his own.

“Not…I don’t mean...just not like this. You…you deserve so much better than a quick tumble over a silly, tiny table. You deserve a bed with silk sheets, candles, and rose petals. Frankly, Rose, you deserve a better man than me.” He murmured the last part, giving her hand a soft, mournful squeeze before releasing her and stepping back. He barely managed to meet her eyes with his, afraid of what he might see there. 

The anger in her eyes met the fear in his. She grabbed his lapels with a ferocity that he never imagined in her and tugged him close, almost nose to nose with her. He was stunned silent, both by her bold action and her up close beauty. 

“You don’t get to tell me what I deserve, you ridiculous man!” she protested. Then her gaze became soft. Her grip on his lapels loosened but he didn’t pull away from her. He backed her up against the wall; their faces still close enough to almost touch. 

She cooed, “You can’t decide for me if I deserve better. Not until you show me what exactly… I am lacking from you.” Her lips brushed by his chin as she tilted her face a little closer to his. “Show me. Show me what you got.” 

He was, at the end of it all, a desperately weak man. 

He kissed her, pressing every ounce of his feelings for her, every moment of pent up desire into her lips. Her hands curled up over his shoulders, one sliding into his hair. His own came to rest ever so delicately on her waist, and even that innocent gesture set his blood to pumping. 

Their kiss began softly, innocent and questioning. It had been a long time since Hux had kissed anyone, and he wanted especially to ease into it with her. She didn’t seem to share the sentiment, as she soon began to press her lips to his more insistently. Her tongue shocked him when it slipped along the seam of his lips, but he happily opened his mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss. 

His hands lovingly caressed the soft curve of her back. As far as he was concerned, she could kiss him for as long as she wished. She broke the kiss to breath for a moment and he was struck again by just how stunningly beautiful she was, even in the low lighting. 

She pushed him out of his musings, both literally and figuratively, shoving him hard backwards onto surprisingly soft cushions. So distracted by her kisses, he hadn’t even realized she had maneuvered him over to the couches of the writing center. She wasted no time in joining him on the sofa, straddling his narrow hips and cupping his face in her hands. The way she gazed into his eyes, so deeply and with so much clear affection, made an unexpected lump rise to his throat. 

She brushed her thumb delicately along his cheek to press against his mouth. He surprised himself by snaking his tongue out quickly to lick the offending digit. She chuckled darkly at his cheeky action. She pressed her thumb harder against his mouth until he finally obliged to open for her once again, drawing her thumb into his mouth and nipping at it softly. She let out a soft moan and he felt himself harden against her soft thigh, eager to draw out more moans from her. 

~

Rose had finally worked up the nerve to make her move on Armitage, and she found that he was more delightful than she could have imagined. She drew out another deep groan from Hux as she ground against his lap, riding the length of his rock hard shaft. As their hips moved against each others’ deliciously, she left a trail of kisses across his cheekbones, down his jaw and even further down his neck. 

Her lips searched for his sensitive spots, teasing just below his ear, along his jawline, and even sucking lightly on his Adam's apple, just to see what twitches and stifled noises she could draw from him. Despite how tightly he held himself in check in his working life, she found him to be delightfully expressive and open in this more vulnerable intimacy with her. 

She moved back to his mouth for another breath-taking kiss and her hands sought the buttons on his Oxford shirt. His hands wrapped around hers as she opened the third button, stilling her movements. 

“Rose...I don’t have protection,” he breathed softly, breaking their kiss for a moment. 

“Ah,” Rose considered, rubbing her hand absentmindedly over his chest as she spoke. “We don’t really...I’m on the pill. And clean.” He was warm under her hands, and she desperately wanted to feel more of him.

“I am as well. If you’re comfortable, then,” he nodded, releasing her hands to his buttons. Soon, she was brushing aside both halves of his shirt and leaning back to take in the sight of him. He was far more disheveled than she’d ever seen him previously, and she felt a hint of pride at having been the cause of his delicious unraveling. She slid one hand slowly down the length of his chest to his stomach, enjoying the simple feel of his muscles twitching, tensing and relaxing under her attention. She brought her hand back up to tweak his nipple, relishing in the gasp that she drew from his lips. 

She felt his hands hesitantly begin to play with the hem of her blouse. She paused in her own explorations to embolden him, taking both his hands and pressing them up under her shirt. She found she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning; his fingers, hesitant as they were, left trails of heat as they moved up her skin. She brought her mouth down to his collarbones, nibbling there as his hands began to wander her back and sides. 

His hands finally found their way up to her chest, cupping her breasts through her bra, causing her to shiver. He gave an experimental squeeze and she gasped. She wanted more, so much more, and she pulled her shirt up and off to give him more access. His gaze heated her core, emboldening her to arch her back to press even closer to him. 

His fingers skimmed over the tops of her breasts, leaning in to follow his fingers with his mouth to pepper soft kisses there. With one hand, she unhooked the bra clasp behind her. Her breasts spilled out of the cups and she smirked at the surprise overtaking his face. His hands and mouth advanced quickly, mapping out the newly revealed skin. He tugged and flicked a nipple as she had, drawing a moan from her throat. He placed an open mouth kiss to the other, before taking it in his mouth and sucking lightly. Rose felt consumed by sensation, each movement pooling warmly in her stomach. 

She tugged at his hair lightly and he released her breast to peer up at her. She maneuvered herself off his lap, sliding to her knees on the floor before him. Not even for a moment did he take his eyes off of her. She slid her hands up his thighs slowly, until her fingers curled into the hem of his pants. 

“I want you, Armitage. I want to make you feel good… Will you let me?” 

The silence stretched between him, only the sounds of their soft breathing filling the space. She watched him swallow heavily, before giving her a curt nod. A soft smile curved over her lips, and she practically attacked his fly to finally see and touch what she had fantasized about for so long. 

The back of her hand brushed his length as she pulled his zipper open and his deep groan let her know just how sensitive he was. She couldn’t contain her smile, thinking about how fun it would be to tease him and keep him edging. She unbuckled his belt, tugging his trousers down his hips. She ran her palm over his boxers along his length, keeping her eyes locked on his to capture each beautiful expression of pleasure. 

Finally she pulled the waistband of his boxers down. His erection boldly sprung upright between them, a bead of precum ran down the tip of his cock. She ran her hand down his hard cock with one bold stroke, feeling his hips buck into her grasp. Her name tumbled from his lips in a whisper, “ _ Rose _ ,” and emboldened her further. 

She leaned in and licked a thin stripe up the underside of his member, savoring the taste of his skin on her tongue. She repeated her exploratory licks once, twice, thrice; and then moved up to the tip of his member, giving it a soft kiss. She took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it and enjoying the salty flavor she found there. She bobbed her head over his lap, trying to take in as much of him as she could but failing to swallow the last couple of inches. She tilted her head, shifting to take more into her mouth, when his hand on her shoulders stilled her. 

“I’m not going to last much longer like this,” his voice was strained, as if spoken through gritted teeth. 

She grinned up at him. “I didn’t realize I was  _ that  _ good,” she quipped. 

He cupped her cheek. 

“You are more amazing than anything I’ve ever dared to imagine, Rose,” he said softly, bending down to kiss her. 

Her heart swelled at his sweet words, her desire for him rising to consume her. She tugged at her skirt, sliding it off along with her panties before she moved up to straddle him once more. He gasped into her mouth, his hands sliding along her bare thighs as she rubbed her center against his length. 

“And you, Armitage, exceed every one of my expectations,” she returned. 

She raised herself over him, positioning her entrance just over his waiting tip. She lowered herself slowly, thighs burning, to rub the tip of his cock with her moistening pussy lips. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and she stroked herself with the tip of his cock until he started begging for mercy from her. Finally, she sank onto him, unable to stop the groan that escaped her mouth as he filled her. 

His gentle touch along her hips became a bruising grip, his breath leaving him in a hiss. She captured his mouth in hers as she began to rock her hips , grinding down hard against him with each stroke. His fingers slid down to rub along her clit and she rode him faster, chasing the pleasure he brought her. 

His hips bucked up to meet her strokes, penetrating deeper inside her. She was getting closer and closer to the peak of her pleasure, and she tucked her face into the crook of his neck to muffle her keening. She bit down hard on his shoulder as she began to cum, squeezing hard on his length. He moved with her through it, bringing his hands up to her waist to thrust harder into her. After several hard thrusts, he slid out quickly and pressed his length into her stomach, painting her with his seed. 

Rose leaned heavily on his shoulder, their heaving breaths mingling together. 

“Well...I guess they’re not rumors anymore,” she joked, giggling into the side of his neck. 

He silenced her with a deep kiss, holding her like he never wanted to let her go. 

~

Rumors of their relationship escalated within the week and could be heard all over the campus. Surprising new rumors, such as Rose and Hux expecting a baby or secretly planning an elopement, sprung out of nowhere. Although their little romp in the writing center had gone undetected, they could not deny their relationship to the student body and the rest of the faculty as they walked hand in hand to their library basement offices. 

The unwanted attention from students’ prying eyes and the new rumors irked Hux. But when Rose smiled at him over their shared meals in the college cafeteria, always placing her hand delicately on his own and not caring whatever anyone else saw or said; nothing mattered anymore. 

Hux decided that putting up with a rumor or two was well worth having her in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed my re-entry into the world of fan fiction. I deeply appreciate all your feedback; it's so very encouraging.   
> This fic simply would not exist, in this or likely any form, without the tireless effort of my amazing beta, Ngoc12theFangirl.   
> And thanks to the lively and inspiring GingerRose Hub discord for keeping me motivated and drawing me back into writing with their amazing works.


End file.
